


The Case of the Missing Knickers

by mm8



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, First Time, sexy knickers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-01
Updated: 2013-11-01
Packaged: 2017-12-31 03:30:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1026737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mm8/pseuds/mm8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ron would be at her doorstep in ten minutes for their date, and she still had not found her special knickers.<br/>Written in 2009.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Case of the Missing Knickers

_Oh God, oh God, oh God._ Hermione repeated in her mind. Ron would be at her doorstep in ten minutes for their date, and she still had not found her special knickers. 

Ginny had taken her shopping last week. She had confided in Ginny that she and Ron were nearing the hurdle of having sex, and Ginny thought it was disgraceful that Hermione, at nineteen, wore such horrible underwear, granny panties. Ginny had said, quite firmly, _"No sister-in-law of mine is going to wear nasty granny panties the first time she has sex with my brother!"_

Hermione hadn't wanted to buy a black, lacy thong for her boyfriend. It seemed silly when it was going to be taken off very quickly. She blushed at the thought.

_Ding, dong._

Hermione's head snapped up, her eyes fixed to the door. "Oh no." she moaned. Ron was here and there was no sign of her first time knickers. _Oh well,_ she thought as she checked herself in the mirror one last time, _can't be helped now._

Nonchalantly as possible, she glided to the door and opened it. She smiled. There was Ron, lanky and awkward as ever, and all hers. 

Without words, they walked hand-in-hand to her bedroom. Ron stopped dead in his tracks when they entered. "Merlin's pants, Hermione!" Ron exclaimed. "What the hell happened to your room?"

She blushed. "Well, you see…" _Oh come on, Hermione! Snap out of it! Why are you are embarrassed?_ "Your sister took me shopping and bought me some new knickers for the _occasion_. She didn't approve of my everyday knickers."

Ron raised one of his ginger eyebrows, and leaned against the door frame, arms folded over his chest. He was clearly interested. "What kind of underwear do you normally wear?"

Blushing more furiously, she kicked a pair of her white panties that was near her, toward Ron. She watched anxiously as he stared, wide-eyed at the enormous underwear. His eyes flickered between the panties and to her. 

"Are you wearing a pair of these now?" He asked, calmly.

"No."

"What did Ginny get you?"

"A black thong." Hermione was becoming more anxious as the seconds ticked by.

"Are you wearing _that_ now?"

"No, I lost them. That's why my room is a wreck."

"Hm." Ron grinned. "So there's nothing between you and your skirt, then?"

"Erm… yes." _Where was he going with this? Oh…OH!_

Without hesitation and Quidditch speed, Ron pinned her to the mattress, evading her mouth and allowing his large hands to wander up her thighs. Hermione reckoned that if she was wearing knickers, they would be soaked by now. She opened her eyes briefly, and her gaze shifted from Ron to her book case. Something had caught her eye.

"Ron," she murmured against his lips, "I just found those knickers." She pointed to the book case.

"Don't care." Ron moaned against her neck. "Like you better this way."

"Knew buying those knickers was… oh, God, RON!"

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2009 for redheadsarehot. It was inspired by a drawing of hers. You can see it in the comments [here](http://mahmfic.livejournal.com/165663.html). Not betaed.
> 
> * Kudos are amazing and I will never stop asking for them, but getting comments, actual feedback from readers means so much. Taking five seconds out of your time can really make my day.
>   
> 
> * You can follow me on [tumblr](http://mm8fic.tumblr.com/).
>   
> 


End file.
